Post-weaning diarrhea in weaned piglets is a significant production problem. Pigs that suffer from diarrhea typically have poor growth and/or become dehydrated, and in some instances will die. The problem is not so much an issue of mortality as it is one of lingering morbidity in the animal which means that it takes longer for the pig to be at the proper weight or condition to be shipped for slaughter, and hence is less profitable. One of the most frequent causes of this disease Escherichia coli. The most frequently occurring serotype is K88+ which attaches to the enterocyte via an F4-type fimbrea. Once attached it can made a variety of toxins which, when injected into the enterocyte, result in diarrhea.